Lovers or enemy's: the plan
by Elisea
Summary: Fed up with Dumbledore's lies, Harry and Voldemort make a plan. this is mild Slash


Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so please bare with me. English isn't my native language and I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, obviously or else I would by myself a little Island. Anyway, hope you enjoy my little story.

**Lovers or enemy's: the plan?**

The summer after his godfather died, Harry decided that he had enough. Fed up with Dumbledore's lies and manipulations, he turned to Tom. Tom, or lord Voldemort like he wishes to call himself, was surprisingly gentle and understanding. He had gone trough the same manipulations and lies. Tom and Harry decided to work together to bring down Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix.

When they where planning, more and more of Dumbledore's manipulations came to the light. It seems like he had been paying Hermione and the Weasly's to be his friends. And that's not all, he had paid them with Harry's money. Dumbledore was the one to put him with the Dursley's and knew how bad he was treated there, and every year, when Harry asked, almost begged, him, he had send him back. Sending a letter every year, to make sure that the Dursley's treated him badly.

Every time, when Harry discovered some of these things, Tom was there. Supporting and comforting him, when he needed it. Tom didn't look like a snake anymore. He had found a spell, that changed him back to his 30 year old body. Slowly, he and Harry had developed feelings for each other, and soon they where, for lack of a better word, boyfriends. They began planning, and planning, and even more planning, to shock the wizarding world. The plan they had, was perfect, and if it worked, they should be able to rule the wizarding world together.

Yesterday

"_Hey, Tom?"_

"_Yes Harry?"_

"_Tomorrow will be THE day, right?"_

"_Yes Harry, you know that, we have been planning this for months"_

"_Yeah, I know but I'm just nervous. I don't want to screw up our plan, but….."_

"_Harry, it's alright, nothing is going to happen, you're just going to show them that they can't control you. I know that Dumbledore tried to make you a martyr, but you aren't, and you know that, you just have to believe in yourself and in our love."_

"_Yeah, well, I think I better should go to bed, Goodnight Tom"_

"_Goodnight Harry"_

Harry closed the mental link they shared and got ready for bed. Lying in his bed he became disgusted with all the red and gold he could see. Closing the drapes, he quickly changed them on the inside to a dark green he could live with.

Thinking off the plan he soon fell asleep with a small, but creepy smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see their faces.

Today

"Voldemort is attacking, all forces to the great hall"

It was seven in the morning, when Harry awoke because off the announcement, the voice of the headmaster could be heard in the entire castle. Being way to happy because of an attack, Harry jumped out of his bed, dressed himself and calmly walked to the great hall. Dumbledore had explained the previous day, that Harry shouldn't show himself to early, but should wait till Voldemort arrived so he could fight him without being tired. This of course fitted perfectly in their plan, so Harry had agreed.

People where running trough the castle. Shouting and screaming could be heard, ringing trough the halls.

When Harry felt the mental link open again, he asked Tom when he would be arriving. Tom simply replied_, "I'm already here"_ and closed the link again. Screams of; "Voldemort is here" could be heard now, and Harry decided that he should go in now.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of blood and fear. Body's could be seen all trough the Great Hall and Tom stood in the middle. Proud and unafraid of the battling going on around him. Dumbledore tried to get to Tom the moment he saw him, but was soon fighting Bellatrix, Lucius and a couple of other death eaters.

Calmly he entered the Great Hall, and walked to Tom. The fighting soon stopped, everyone wanted to see, the two greatest enemy's fight.

They soon began fighting. But neither of them used harmful curses or jinxes. It looked like a duel between two third years, and whispers could be heard. Asking the person next to them why they weren't trying to kill each other.

Tom was the first to say something: "Why don't you join me, Potter? We could rule the world together"

Harry didn't answer, He took a step forward, and another one, and another one, until he stood before Tom. He then sat on his knees, looked at the ground, put his wand above his head and said: "I will join you, my lord".

Tom looked down in mild amusement. Harry wasn't supposed to do that, he should have just said 'yes' or something. He bent down and gently took Harry's face in his hands. Gently he forced Harry to rise. His love was still looking to the ground.

"We are equals" He scolded," don't you ever bow to me again" . He put his hand under Harry's chin and raised it, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

Everything around him just didn't matter anymore. Tom looked into those beautiful green eyes, bent down and softly kissed him.

Harry didn't know what he was doing anymore. He didn't plan on bowing before Tom and he hadn't planned on being so damn submissive. But all his thoughts disappeared when Tom kissed him. His knees felt like they where made out of rubber, his entire body melted against his Love. When Tom finally invaded his mouth he moaned. If this would go on much longer he would not be able to stop himself from going further. As if Tom sensed what he was thinking stopped the kissing and pulled back.

Everyone in the Great Hall had stopped fighting altogether. Some where even rubbing there eyes, as if they thought they where dreaming. Dumbledore seemed to be the first to come to his senses. "Harry, why?"

"Why what? Dumbledore. Why joining Voldemort, why loving him, why acting as if I was from the light side, why changing sides, why this, why that? So, which why is it?"

"All of the above, but especially, why did you join him?"

"Because I love him, and because he was there for me when no one else was. I'm sorry Dumbledore (a/n NOT) but explaining everything would take entirely to much time, and since we are going to take over the world, we have much work to do"

Opening his mental link, he asked Tom: _"Do you want to kill him, or should I?". "Well Harry, I think we should kill him together, otherwise , one of us could become jealous and we wouldn't want that, right?"." Right, on three?". " Of course"_

"_One, two,.." _They both raised their wands on the same time, and together they said: " Avada Kedavra". The Greatest wizard of all times, too surprised to avoid the incoming curses, died.

Soon after that, the Death eaters defeated the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry. The wizarding world today is peaceful under the guidance from the two most powerfull wizards.

Tom and Harry couldn't be happier, they had found love and they ruled the wizarding world, what else could they ever wanted more?

-------------------------------------------

Read and review, I want to know what you think, I may write more story's in the future but I need experience for that, so please tell me.


End file.
